


Isaac At Three Years (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Ad Astra Per Aspera (Traduccion) [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Big Brother!Isaac, Dada!Stiles, I'm Continually Trying To Outdo Myself With The Cuteness Of Each Installment, Kid Fic, M/M, Mom-Mom!Melissa, Papa!Derek, Pop-Pop!Sheriff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Toddler!Isaac, Toothache Inducing Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Isaac se convierte en hermano mayor.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Ad Astra Per Aspera (Traduccion) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407127
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Isaac At Three Years (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Permanent: Isaac At Three Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095835) by [ViragoWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViragoWrites/pseuds/ViragoWrites). 



_**No todas estas promesas se volverán doradas** _

_Hasta que las toques_

Isaac era el cachorro más afortunado del mundo. Estaba en casa con su Pop-Pop y su mamá-mamá esperando que su papá y Dada le trajeran una hermanita. Prometieron que seguiría teniendo el mismo amor y atención, y además de eso, iba a ser un hermano mayor. Eso significaba que tenía que proteger a alguien.

A Isaac le encantó la idea de ser un protector como lo era su papá. Además, habría un nuevo cachorro con el que Woof-Woof y él podrían jugar. No podía esperar para mostrarle todos sus juguetes y enseñarle juegos divertidos como el escondite. Pero tenía que recordar que ella era muy pequeña y que no podría jugar con él de inmediato.

—¡Están en casa! ¡Están en casa! ¡Están en casa! —Isaac chilló y saltó del regazo de mamá-mamá para correr hacia la puerta principal.

***

—Juro que nunca me acostumbraré a los bebés hombres lobo—. John se echó a reír. Isaac había escuchado el auto mucho antes de que entrara en el camino de acceso y corrió más rápido de lo que cualquier niño de tres años tenía derecho a hacer. Logró abrir la puerta y salir corriendo al porche antes de que pudieran detenerlo.

—¡Isaac Stilinski-Hale se quédate quieto!— Melissa llamó usando su voz más feroz de mamá-mamá. Funcionó porque Derek le había enseñado desde el principio a respetar el tono de voz que las personas usaban con él. Y gracias a Dios que lo hizo o Isaac pudo haber salido por el camino de entrada para encontrarse con el auto.

John y Melissa se unieron al niño en el porche y John lo levantó en brazos. —Paciencia, niño, ellos estarán aquí pronto.

—Están trayendo a 'Lia'—, dijo emocionado y John se echó a reír. Isaac tuvo problemas para pronunciar el nombre de su nueva hermana, por lo que ya le habían dado un apodo para ayudarlo.

Cuando Derek y Stiles se detuvieron, John no pudo contener más a Isaac y le permitió que saliera de sus brazos y saltara los escalones del porche, un hábito que claramente había adquirido de Derek. Derek salió y lo interceptó justo cuando Isaac llegó al auto. Levantó a Isaac y lo abrazó con fuerza, presionando la nariz contra el cuello de su hijo, oliéndolo como siempre hacía cuando estaban separados por cualquier período de tiempo. —¿Estás listo para conocer a tu hermanita?—, Preguntó mientras llevaba a Isaac hacia la casa. Stiles siguió con el bebé acunado en sus brazos.

***

Isaac vio como todos arrullaban al bebé. Papá lo levantó para poder mirar a Dada que la sostenía. Era muy pequeña y olía a hospital e Isaac no le gustaba eso. —Papá, haz que Lia huela mejor—. Él instruyó. Todos se rieron de eso, pero papá prometió asegurarse de que Lia oliera como manada muy pronto.

Después de que todos los adultos pudieran abrazarla y besarla, papá sentó a Isaac en el sofá con una almohada en su regazo para ayudarlo a sostener a su hermanita. Isaac sonrió al ser considerado lo suficientemente grande como para sostener al bebé. Sabía que tenía que tener cuidado de no lastimarla, especialmente su cabecita. Isaac se inclinó y frotó su rostro contra el de ella, oliéndola como papá lo había hecho con él. Él le besó la nariz con suavidad y —te amo cachorro.

Isaac levantó la vista y sonrió para que sacaran fotos y luego notó que Dada estaba llorando.

***

Derek inmediatamente sintió el descontento dentro de su hijo y recogió a su hija antes de que pudiera dejarla caer. Vio como Isaac salió corriendo del sofá y se subió a los brazos de Stiles. —¿Por qué lloras Dada?— Isaac preguntó presionando su pequeña mano en la mejilla húmeda de Stiles.

—Solo estoy feliz, Baby Boy.

John y Melissa se rieron cuando Isaac dio una impresión casi perfecta de las cejas de Derek: —¡¿En serio?!

—A veces, las personas lloran cuando están realmente felices o emocionadas—, explicó Melissa.

—Así es, Baby Boy; Se llaman lágrimas de alegría. Estoy feliz de tener a Lia en nuestra familia ahora y de que vas a ser el mejor hermano mayor de todos los tiempos —, dijo y le dio un beso en la frente de Isaac.

Después de esa conversación, Isaac caminó con lágrimas de alegría. Cada vez que sucedía algo remotamente bueno, su rostro se contorsionaba en un extraño híbrido de sonrisa y fruncir el ceño. Una noche, cinco meses después, Stiles le informó a Isaac que estaba preparando su cena favorita, espaguetis y albóndigas. Cuando Isaac entró a la sala de estar para decirle a Derek, —¡Papá, tenemos bocadillos y albóndigas!—, Se encogió de hombros de su forma característica. —¡Presentarse no funcionará, Derek!— Isaac luego emitió una extraña risa de llanto ... ¿llorar riendo?

Con una expresión de desconcierto, Derek levantó a Isaac y los llevó a la cocina. —¿Ves lo que has creado?— Derek suspiró.

Stiles no pudo contener la risa. Se volvió más divertido cada vez que veía a Isaac intentando llorar de alegría. —¿Qué está mal Zac?— Stiles preguntó.

—Es tan feliz que tenemos bocadillos y albóndigas.

Stiles se rió, —Bueno, me alegro de que estés tan feliz con la cena, Baby Boy. ¿Puedes hacerle un favor a Dada? —La cara de Isaac se enderezó inmediatamente ante la perspectiva de que le dieran una tarea. —¿Puedes ir a ver a tu hermana? ¿Recuerdas cómo? Mira a través de los barrotes de su cuna y ves si todavía está durmiendo.

—¡Kay Dada!—, Dijo emocionado.

—Y recuerda cómo lo hacemos en silencio para que no despertemos a nuestra hermana si todavía está dormida.

—¡Me acuerdo de papá!—, Dijo entusiasmado y salió corriendo, tranquilo como un hombre lobo pequeño podía controlar a su hermana.

Cuando se fue, —Lo juro cuando ella lo convirtió en un bebé, Lilly le dio algo de tu ADN—. Derek murmuró mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de Stiles por detrás. Presionó un beso en el cuello de su compañero y respiró el olor de su familia y la cena.

—Uno de nuestros hijos debe tener mi ADN. Lia es definitivamente una Hale.

—Eres un Hale—, respondió Derek. —Y ella tiene tu nariz y tus ojos.

—Nah, sus ojos no se han asentado todavía. Algunos días, cuando los miro, veo que los tuyos me miran fijamente. Pero ella tiene tu cabello oscuro y tus cejas pensativas. Oye, ¿crees que es posible que ella tenga nuestro ADN? —, Preguntó.

—Hombres lobo, Stiles—, dijo Derek simplemente como si eso respondiera a su pregunta. Y en cierto modo, lo hizo.

—Sí, tienes razón, todo es posible. Y si ella tiene tu aspecto ridículo con mi inteligencia y personalidad, Lia podría apoderarse del mundo.

—Deberíamos haber tenido tres hijos más primero—, se quejó Derek.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que la tuya y la estatura de Tío Boyd solo asustarán a cualquier chico que planee hacerle daño a nuestra niña. Luego agrega Tío Scott, Pop-Pop y sus armas, y al escalofriante Tío Peter: Oye, esa es realmente una gran idea; solo presenta a todos sus futuros novios al Tío Peter y eliminará a los malos. Nadie se sometería voluntariamente a Peter a menos que fueran serios. O eso o dejar que Melissa lo maneje. Esa mujer da miedo cuando se trata de proteger a su familia —, dijo Stiles con un ligero estremecimiento, recordando a Melissa en un alboroto porque alguien había lastimado a un miembro de la manada.

—No estoy seguro de si debería estar aterrorizado o impresionado por cómo funciona tu cerebro—, dijo Derek y mordió suavemente la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles.

—Estar aterradoramente... impresionado—. Stiles suspiró y se apretó contra Derek. —Mmm, haz eso otra vez—. Él gimió.

—Luego; Escucho el golpeteo de pequeños pies de hombre lobo. —Dijo, presionó un último beso en el cuello de Stiles y se alejó.

—Dada y 'papá, Lia todavía está durmiendo'.

—Gracias Baby Boy—. Stiles sonrió. —Der, si la despiertas ahora, probablemente puedas alimentarla antes de que estemos listos para comer.

—Vamos, Baby Boy, vamos a sacar a tu hermana de su siesta.

—¿Pedo hacelo yo?—, Preguntó Isaac mientras seguía a Derek escaleras arriba.

Stiles se limitó a sonreír y volvió a la estufa.


End file.
